Midnight Fury
by FictionButterfly
Summary: Germany's heading out to Canada to negotiate trade relations with the country's representative. Canada gets a call right after picking him up and he's not telling him where they're going or what's going on. Things are getting weirder by the second. (Rating may change.)
1. The Meeting

**Hey guys! :D I'm back! So this originally started as a one shot, but you know what? I'm making this into a full blown story! Yay! hpawsome is one lucky ducky :3**

* * *

"West, why the hell are you going to Canada of all places?" Prussia complained unhappily, crossing his arms and frowning at his brother. "You're not even taking the awesome me with you!"

Germany sighed, closing his suitcase and glancing at his brother. "I am going to Canada to see if I can't improve trade relations, East. I'm not taking you because I don't want you messing something up that could help my country."

"I'm too awesome to ruin anything!" Prussia cried in indignantly. "Take me with you! It's booooring here!"

"No, I'm not taking you with me." Germany glanced at his watch and grabbed the handle of his suitcase, lifting it easily. "I should be back in a week or so. And brother?"

"What?"

"If you drink any of my beer, I'll kill you personally."

~o0o~

"Ok. Ok. Everything's alright. Germany isn't even going to be here for a few more hours." Canada muttered to himself, obsessively cleaning his house. He had to have it presentable for his guest! He couldn't believe that _Germany_ of all people was coming to visit! Granted it was purely for trade relations but still! Someone was actually coming to see him! "I have to apologize about the wars…" He muttered. "I hope there's no hard feelings."

"Food?"

"Argh, there's no time Kuma!"

"Food!"

"Ouch! Don't bite me! What have I told you about that?!"

~o0o~

Germany sat and stared absently out the window of his plane, waiting for touchdown. He was glad of the respite from constantly checking his phone. He had a personal rule that he wouldn't use his cell while on a plain. He figured it was a good policy. It gave him a hard won break. He stood with everyone after they were notified that they could. Right. Now to get this over with. He followed the crowd out of the plain and into the airport, first grabbing his suitcase from the belt before checking his phone. There was a small message from Canada.

'I'll be outside of gate 8.' It read. 'Like, outside outside. See you there.'

Germany sighed softly and put his phone away, looking around until he located gate 8. He spotted the Canadian almost as soon as he exited the building and strode purposefully to him.

"O-oh! Good, I didn't have to find you." Canada smiled sweetly at him. "Most people seem to find it hard to find me."

Germany gave him an odd look. How could someone miss the blond? He wasn't exactly short, granted there was something about him that made him seem smaller. Confidence, perhaps? Or rather, lack thereof.

"Thank you for putting up with me, Canada." Germany held out his hand and Canada shook it eagerly.

"Not a problem, Germany!"

Germany noticed that Canada had his hand bandaged, but didn't ask. He figured that there was a reason for it being there, and he wasn't going to pry.

Canada opened the passenger's door for Germany after grabbing his suitcase to put in the trunk. "Are you hungry, Germany?" He asked sweetly, moving around and putting the suitcase in the trunk and taking his own seat on the driver's side.

"Yes, Canada."

The other blond nodded. "Alright. We'll stop and get some food on the way, then. Anything you'd like particularly?" He asked sweetly, starting the car and pulling out of the airport.

"Nein. Anything is fine." Germany looked out the window at the passing scenery. It had been a while since he had been in Canada, and only then it was for world meetings. Meaning, he didn't get to really enjoy himself and the area.

"Hmm…..anything…." Canada mumbled softly to himself. "How does some poutine sound?" He perked up and looked at Germany excitedly only to see a very confused expression. "Oh...right. It's fries and brown gravy and cheese melted on top….actually, that's probably not the best meal to have after a plane ride….." He worried his lip, focusing on the road. "Um…...maybe just a salad or something? Something light….Alfred is always-"

Germany zoned out slightly as the Canadian male rambled on and on. He didn't know that he, who was always so quiet during the meetings, could talk so much. He let him go on for a while before clearing his throat and making the Canadian choke off his sentence.

"Um….Canada, you're rambling…." He said as politely as he could.

Canada blushed a bright scarlet and nibbled at his lip again. "I-I'm sorry. P-please forgive me."

"It's alright." He was quick to reassure him, not wanting to make his host feel bad.

"R-right. Um….have you ever had pancakes?" He ventured.

"Pancakes?"

Canada gasped at the blasphemous thought of someone not knowing what pancakes were. He would change that! "There's no way you don't know what pancakes are! They're so fluffy and sweet and _good_! And we're going to need lots and lots of good old Canadian Maple syrup. The real stuff not-"

Germany blinked at the animation in the Canadian's voice as he started rambling off again. Thinking about it, he could definitely see the likeness between the North American brothers. Except Canada still wasn't half the idiot that America was.

This time Canada's ramble was not cut short by Germany but instead by his own cell phone. "A-ah, excuse me." He said and dug the offending technology, pressing answer and lifting it to his ear. "Matthew Williams speaking. Mmhmm. Mmhmm….." He sighed. "I'm a little-... Can it- …..No really I-..." He sighed again. "I can't just-... No it's not that I don't-... Will you stop-!... Ok, ok! I'll come. But I'm bringing him with me! He might be able to help. Mmhmm. Mmhmm. Yup. I'm about….10 minutes from there. Mmhmm. Alright. Don't touch anything until I get there. And call Al." He hung up and sighed for the third time. "Well…..looks like pancakes are on pause for now….sorry, eh…."

* * *

 **So there we go! A little teaser ending, no? :3 Till next time!**


	2. The Start of Everything

Germany looked around curiously as he got out of the car. They were now on a seemingly abandoned farm. The house had collapsed a long time ago it looked like and the barn appeared to barely be standing. Canada hadn't filled him in on anything on the short drive there, only promising that he would see when they got there. He didn't see anything that warranted the trip out.

"This way." Canada led him toward the barn, pulling off his glasses. "I trust you enough to not say anything to the others." He commented lightly as they reached the barn door and he pressed a hidden panel. It lifted and there was eye scanning software beneath it. He leaned forward and it scanned his right eye quickly. It chimed softly and then in a muted female voice said 'Welcome, Mr. Williams' as a door slid open beside it.

Canada smiled at Germany, who had a surprised look on his face, as he slid his glasses back on. "Come on. Before the door shuts on us." He grabbed his wrist and dragged him in, the door sliding shut behind them.

They were now on an elevator, Germany saw.

"Things will be a little surprising." Canada warned. "I'll try and be quick. There was just a little hiccup that I have to fix and then we can head back out."

"Ja, alright…." Germany replied cautiously.

"Great." The elevator stopped and dinged softly as the doors opened. Canada stepped off and greeted several humans in lab coats, Germany trailing behind him. He lead him down the hall and into a room filled with rows on rows of computers with one wall being made up completely of windows. The room the windows looked into was odd. It still looked natural, as if it was a cave system hewn out by water and time. In this room sat an odd portal like darkness that undulated and swirled in on itself.

Canada strode over to a computer flashing a red error warning, the human sitting at it sliding out of the chair for him. He quickly started typing on the keyboard, focusing on it and ignoring Germany as he wandered to the windows to stare curiously at the mass in the other room.

"Weird, isn't it?" Canada startled him slightly as he moved beside him. "We're not sure what it is exactly. A portal of some kind is all we can figure out."

Germany nodded. "I've never seen anything like this or even heard of something like it."

Canada nodded in agreement. "Al and I hadn't either until we stumbled upon this. We both agreed to keep an eye on it, since we don't know what kind of damage it could do."

"Makes sense." Germany nodded. "Better safe than sorry, ja?"

"Right. That's what we thought." Canada crossed his arms and sighed, staring at it. "We both figured that it would be better to contain and keep an eye on. Once we had the advancements we needed, we brought our governments in on it. They built this place for us and supplied everything we needed. Scientists, testing, you name it. They were as worried as we were."

"Again, understandable. They were wise to help you both in containing it."

"Yeah. Well, you hungry? We can go get pancakes now! Jenny, when's Alfred getting here?" He called over his shoulder to one of the scientists.

"He said he'd be here in an hour at least. Said he was running into some weather near the border but he promised to break some speed limits."

Canada sighed. "As always. Alright. Call me when he gets in. We're going for some pancakes!"

"Junkie!" Another called playfully.

"Get back to work!" He replied just as playfully. "It's what I'm paying you to do, you lazy lot." He chuckled and started leading Germany out of the computer room and back into the hall.

"Why have you not mentioned this portal before?" Germany asked as they reached the elevator.

"Oh. Well…." He thought a moment as he pressed the button to go up. "Al and I figured that as long as we had it under control then the others really didn't need to worry about it...or pester us about it. We haven't got any bad readings from it up to this point. It's been fairly stable up to this-"

He was cut off by a blare of alarms and flashing red warning lights. Matthew swore and was running down the hall before Germany could even react. When he did he quickly followed the other blond back into the computer room where there was frantic movements and yelling.

"The readings are off the charts!"

"It's never been this active!"

"The containment system is failing, Matthew! I can't keep it up!"

The german snapped his head toward Matthew as he addressed him by country. "Germany! Get everyone out! I can hold this damn thing long enough for you to do so!" His fingers were flying over the keys and he imputed command after command into a computer, trying to hold down the fort. "If this this blows, everyone in this place will be dead in a second."

"Matthew we can't just leave you here!" Jenny said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Jenny we all know that when I die it isn't permanent. It is for you guys, so get out!" He ordered. "If not as your friend than as your country, I order you to get everyone out." During this whole exchange his eyes never left the screen. "If there's an explosion, it will be contained inside. Wait for me three hundred feet from the facility. If I don't come out, wait for Alfred. If anything happens to my people Germany, I'll hold you personally responsible for not protecting them." Canada growled. "There's three shotguns and enough ammo for anything in the trunk, now get the hell out of here!"

Germany nodded quickly and obeyed Canada's commands (something he never thought he would do), herding out the gaggle of scientists as quickly as he reasonably could.

He and the others waited outside, waiting for good news. Germany didn't know why he would need it but he still grabbed and loaded a shotgun, just in case. They waited in silence and though they would never admit it, the scientists were a little unnerved by the German standing stock still with weapon in hand, eyes trained on the door of the facility. It seemed like they had been waiting for eternity.

An muffled explosion disturbed the silence and vibrated the ground beneath them.

"Oh god….Matthew…." Jenny whispered, paling and covering her mouth with her hands.

There was screams as something burst from the roof and perched on it. It was a twisted looking creature and it grinned, showing cruel rows of razor teeth. Germany reacted instantly, taking aim and firing the shotgun, hoping to hit it with the spray. It cackled as its body seemed to twist around the shot, dodging all of it.

"yessssss." It hissed in a voice that sent chills down the German's spine. "fffffeeeear meeee….." It cackled again. "letsssss play a gaaaaammme, little countrrrry. tooooo bad you wooont wiiiin….." It dove from the roof and disappeared into a shadow.

"God help us…" Jenny whispered weakly.

( Canada's POV )

His fingers flew relentlessly on the keyboard as he tried to hold down the fort while the others got out safely. He couldn't just let this go. There was no way he would.

He bit his lip in concentration as he inputted code after code, hoping it would be enough to hold whatever this was until it settled. He spared a glance at the screen beside him and sighed in relief as the levels seemed to be decreasing. Then all the screens when dead.

Canada stared in horror at the now black screen before he snapped his head up to the wall of windows. He hadn't noticed while working but the room beyond had slowly darkened until it had reached a pitch black color. This wasn't good. He slowly backed away from the computers before the glass shattered and the darkness flooded into the room. He dove behind a table to protect himself from the flying glass.

He rolled onto his back and shivered in fear as the blackness solidified into a figure standing by his feet.

"myyyyyyy, whaaaaat dooo we havvve heeeeere?" a voice hissed and then cackled.

Canada scrambled backward as the thing started to approach him.

"don't beeeee afraaaaaaid. yooooou'll doooooo peeeeeerfectlyyyyyy." It cackled again and reached out, seizing Canada's shirt in a tight grip and bringing the struggling man closer. "beeee goooooood." It hissed and sank its teeth into Canada's neck, who screamed in pain. It drew back, licking the blood from its teeth. It inspected the black mark left by its bite and, nodding with satisfaction, dropped him unceremoniously. "let'ssssssssss breeeeak ssssssssome thingssssss." It chuckled to itself and threw out its power, destroying the room but leaving Canada untouched. Satisfied with its work, it bunched the muscles in its legs and lept, leaving Canada to fall unconscious from the pain of its mark.

* * *

 **Please don't hurt me *cringes* I didn't want to hurt lil' Canada but it needed to be done! I swear! ;-; I'm sorry Canada, but it really is important to the story, I swear. Anywho, be good peeps! I hope to maybe get the third chapter in a relatively decent time this time (*cough*probablynothappening*cough* )**


	3. The Hero Comes

The crunch of gravel underwheel started the gaggle of scientists after a silence that had seemed infinite after the explosion and the horrid creature. No one had dared to speak. They had huddled behind the steady German with the shotgun, waiting for the American to show up.

America's face was grim as he stepped from the car, taking note of Germany and all the scientists. "Where is he?" He demanded harshly. "Where's Mattie?" He marched up to Jenny, towering over the frightened woman. She pointed a silent and shaking finger toward the facility.

Alfred scowled and turned on the German. "Why'd you leave him down there?"

"He ordered me to protect them." Germany nodded at the scientists. "There was an explosion and a creature emerged." He frowned. "I shot at it, but the shot seemed to go through it. It knew I was a nation."

"Shit."

"Exactly."

"We need to find Mattie." America turned to look at the building, frowning. "You think the explosion damaged the elevator?"

"I'm not sure. Is there another way in?"

"Yeah. Difficult to get through…...for humans at least." He eyed the scientists. "Shouldn't be a problem for us."

Germany nodded as America started leading the way after ordering the scientists to stay put and not do anything stupid.

America led him to an inconspicuous bush that looked rather overgrown and thorney.

"Mattie and I set up a bunch of traps and stuff, so stick close and do what I do, alright?" The American glanced at Germany before stamping around for a couple moments until the ground below him made a soft and hollow sound. "There it is. Alright. Let's go." He heaved open the hidden door and dropped down, moving aside and allowing Germany to do the same. He fumbled around for a moment before coming up with an old oil lamp and matchbox. He lit the lamp with one of the matched and tossed the used match aside. "Follow me." He said and started leading Germany down the bricked tunnel. "Duck under this." America told him, dodging under a wire so thin the slightest pressure would break it and set off the trap it was connected to. "Don't touch it. It'll bring the whole tunnel down around us, and I'm really not up to suffocating right now."

It felt like forever of traveling down the tunnel and dodging each carefully laid (and easily set off) trap placed by the two brothers. Germany was starting to think that they were more paranoid than either of them let on. No wonder one always had a gun and the other usually had a bear. He realized after a while that the tunnel had been going at a very slight slope the whole way, leading them to the facility directly, no doubt. They eventually reached the end of the tunnel and America silently passed the lamp to Germany to hold. "Let's hope this thing still opens." America said absently and then leaned a shoulder against the end, pushing at it. He cracked open the hidden door with a grunt and with one last hard push it swung open into the decimated computer room.

"Oh shit…." America breathed, frantically scanning the barely lit room. Most of the lights had been destroyed. "Mattie…?" He slowly stepped in, Germany following with the lamp. "Mattie, you in here?" America called for his brother, still scanning the room. He uttered a curse and scampered over the ruin to the prone figure lying in the only part of the room not completely destroyed.

Germany picked his way over to the two of them as America gently shook his brother. "Mattie, you alright? Hey, come on. Wake up." He rolled his brother onto his back and froze when he saw the black mark on the side of his neck. "That's not good…" He whispered and shook his head, snapping himself out of it. First priority was getting Mattie out.

"Germany. Take the lamp and see if the elevator is still working." He ordered and started checking his brother over for any more possible injuries. Germany quickly did so and came back, reporting that, yes, it seemed to be working alright. Satisfied that his brother showed no other injuries, America, with the help of Germany, hoisted Canada onto his back and made for the elevator. They rode up in silence, each thinking that things seemed to be growing more and more serious. Before the doors opened, America spoke.

"We need to tell the others."

"Ja. I agree. Whatever that creature was, the others need to be warned of it."

America nodded gravely. "I'll need you watch over Mattie while I call England. I'll get him to set up a meeting here in Canada. We shouldn't move Mattie around too much until we know what that mark is…."

"Ja, I'll watch over him…..you do not seem to be the idiot that everyone thinks you are…."

"Yeah, well, it just makes them let their guards down. No one expects something smart from someone stupid, now do they?" He grinned at Germany as the doors opened. "Guess I can't really hide it any more, can I?" He left Germany standing in the elevator, surprised. The scientists surrounded America and Canada, fretting over the unconscious country as America carried him to the car. Germany shook his head and left the elevator, wondering how much of the other countries personalities were simply covers….

* * *

 **Hey guys! So sorry about the wait! I've had a lot of work to do and no time to do it in :P Finals are coming up and my break wasn't actually much of one Sorry this one's so short. The next chapter with be longer (or at least I hope that sucker will be) Enjoy! And yes. Cliffhanger. I know. I suck 3**


	4. The Wait

He didn't know long it had been since he and America had carried Canada into his bedroom. The bear had greeted them at the door and hadn't left his master's side since. It was clear that the blond was in pain despite his unconsciousness, but it was also clear that it didn't stem from any physical injuries. Any normal ones, anyways. Germany had a sinking suspicion that the pain was sourced in the black mark on the Canadians neck. This mark alone was cause for alarm after having seen that creature. He was determined to sit America down and seek some answers about the portal that he and his brother had been guarding. Once said American got back from trying to convince England to call an emergency meeting. He supposed that America was asking England for help because no one would believe him if he called a meeting and no one knew that Germany was in Canada. He knew questions of why would come, but he would rather answer all of them once and only once. With this last thought he settled the blanket more firmly around the Canadian. Probably nobody but Gilbert and maybe Italy knew the tender streak he had buried under his harsh exterior. Probably came from years of hauling his brother's drunk ass home more often than he'd like to think about. Than again, he kinda owed it to him after Gilbert took care of him for so long….

~o0o~

"England, come on! Just listen, alright? This isn't some stupid prank, I swear. I'll explain everything when the time comes but you _really_ need to call an emergency meeting in Canada! No! I'm not messing with Mattie. Iggy-! Just-! Would you-! _Damn it Arthur just fucking listen to me! This is the exact reason I started my revolution in the first place!_ " The shocked silence on the other end caused America to sigh heavily. "Sorry, Iggy….low blow. Just….please….call everyone together…..thank you….see you later, Arthur…" He hung up the phone and tiredly rubbed his face. He hadn't meant to go that far, but the Englishman could be so _frustrating_. America tossed his cell on the couch, not wanting to be bothered by it at the moment, and made his way upstairs to his brothers room. He opened the door and nodded at Germany, who nodded back.

"England was not cooperative, I take it…?" He ventured and America cracked a half smile.

"Heard that, huh? A little. He's helping now, though. I'm guessing that everyone should be at the usual meeting place in about 2 days. Thank god it's only, like, 10 minutes from here. If Mattie was less lazy and actually lived farther from the meeting room, it would be so much more a hassle."

Germany smiled slightly. "Any less lazy, huh? I have hardly seen Canada being lazy."

"Yeah, well, you didn't live with him." America sat on the edge of his brothers bed, leaning forward and checking on the black mark. "I hope someone knows something about this….something to get rid of it at least…" He sighed and straightened again. "Two days…..is a long time…" He pulled off his glasses and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Thank you, Germany...for protecting those scientists. It means a lot. Really, it does."

"I didn't wish for your brother to come after me. I remember the wars all too clearly where he was involved."

America laughed softly. "For a pacifist he can sure kick some ass, huh? He's scary sometimes." He stared down at his glasses before rubbing them on his shirt to clean them. "Mattie's a lot stronger than he's given credit for."

"Ja. I have seen that." Germany nodded. "I must admit that my brother and I were quite frightened of him on the battlefield. A wolf in lambs clothing."

"Yeah…." America slid his glasses back on and stood. "Germany…?"

"Ja?"

"You can call me Alfred." He quirked a smile at the stupefied German before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind himself. He sagged heavily against the door, staring down at his feet. god was he worried. That….creature….was out and about in the world. Who knew what havoc it might wreak. What irreversible damage it might cause….He hoped to god someone knew how to stop it. If no one did….he was certain that it would bring the end of the world….

~o0o~

Two nerve wracking days of waiting. Of gathering. And two days that Canada had been unconscious. England and France had asked, no, demanded to be let into Canada's home and why they couldn't see their former colony. America had refused to even open the door or offer any explanation, telling them that he would explain when everyone gathered. This made them very unhappy.

Germany had left America to handle the two irate nations, making sure to not be noticed by them. It would be a lot to explain why he was there and inside while they were not. He didn't feel like dealing with that mess quite yet. This had been on the first day because apparently the two had caught the plain together and had arrived the first day. America had somehow managed to convince them to go to the hotel that the meeting room was at and wait there until everyone arrived. That would be a mess itself. Emergency meetings were rarely called unless it was a world problem. And anyone would be a fool to not call this a world problem. But today was the day. Who ever had not shown up would have to hear it second hand. Granted it was extremely short notice, but it couldn't wait. Not this time.

America gently bundled his brother into a warm blanket for the car ride to the hotel. He made sure that he was seemingly comfortable before passing him off to Germany, who would have a hold of him until they reached their destination. In two short days he had come to trust Germany as much as he trusted Canada. They may have had quarrels in the past, but that meant nothing now. He had protected his and Canada's people with no wish for any personal or country gain and that meant that he got a lot of respect from the American. And they had grown comfortable around each other. Both had given each other permission to call the other by their human name. And frankly, that was huge for countries.

Once sure that Germany was in the back of the car and Canada was safely in his arms, America went around and opened the passenger side door for Kumajiro. It had been a futile endeavor trying to convince the little bear to stay home and the men had simply given in. America dropped into the driver's seat and started the car up. He glanced back at the two nations in the rearview mirror as he pulled out of the driveway. The 10 minute drive felt like forever. Neither men had any idea what was to greet them when they showed up. The other nations were most likely to be at their throats for such short notice. Or just because that's what they did. Whatever it was, neither looked forward to the meeting. Difficult would be the understatement of the century.

* * *

Well here it is, my lovelies. Thanks so much for your patience with me! I've been doing my best to try and keep on top of this. And I did promise that this chapter would be much longer than the last one was. Thanks again and lots of love to you all! 3


	5. The Gathering of Nations

Over the two days, very few countries had actually gathered for the emergency meeting, despite England's insistence. Over all the nations that had gathered was China, the two Italys, Spain, Russia, Ukraine, and of course England and France.

"They're late." England growled, pacing around the meeting room and ignoring the soft chatter of the other gathered countries. "I swear if this is some stupid prank I'll-"

"I wish it was, England." All heads snapped to the door where America stood. Every nation present was stunned by the grim look on his face. "We have a problem. A big one." He strode into the room Germany following with Canada still in his arms and Kumajiro trotting after them.

"Mattieu!" France rushed forward and started fussing and fretting over the young nation.

"Sit down, France. Give Mattie air." Alfred ordered as he reached the head of the table. Everyone took their seats and Germany made his way to his own, fending off France on the way and ignoring the flood of questions from the Frenchman until France was abruptly cut off by England grabbing his shit and forcing him into a chair.

"First, thanks for getting here on such short notice. Second, once this is all done I need you all to contact every single nation that couldn't come and tell them everything that happened today. And third, we need to work together. Something happened. Something really really bad from the looks of it, and we need to do everything in our power to stop it before it gets even worse."

"America, what exactly is going on here?" England demanded. "And what the hell is wrong with Canada?"

"That's part of the story." America settled his eyes on him before sliding to Canada. "When Mattie and I were real little we found this strange….thing. It's hard to describe. A black mass. Like a portal, but….not exactly….whatever it was, he and I instinctively knew that we needed to keep people away from it. So we guarded it. We have guarded it ever since. Hard to tell how long it's been, because it was before we were ever discovered by you and France, England. Once we had enough technological advances, we brought our government in on it. They helped us build a facility around it and provided everything we needed to monitor it. It stayed the exactly the same until a few days ago. One of the scientists called me. Told me that the computers were getting a little messed up so I decided that I would go there…..problem was when I got there all the scientists were outside with Germany holding a shotgun and no Mattie in sight…" He sighed heavily. "Germany and I made our way back inside and found the computer room absolutely trashed and Mattie unconscious on the floor. After Germany had told me what happened….I knew we needed to tell everyone about what had happened….."

"And what exactly happened-aru?" The older countries had been exchanging worried glances with one another. It seemed they might suspect what they were going to say.

"When Canada and I had started leaving the facility alarms had started going off…..Canada had me evacuate the scientists and he stayed behind to try and fix the problem. I can't say what happened inside other than there was an explosion and a creature emerged. I tried to shoot it, but it seemed somehow able to dodge it…." He shivered slightly. "It knew what I was…."

Silence weighed on the nations in the room. No one spoke for a long time. Their attention snapped to the blond still in Germany's arms as he stirred slightly, something he hadn't done in two days.

"Mattie?" America questioned softly, moving so he could kneel beside Germany. "Mattie, you awake…?"

"Mmmn…? Al…." His eyes flickered open weakly. "I'm glad….you made it…"

"Yeah, I made it. You alright, Mattie? You're ok, right…?" He gently brushed his knuckles against his cheek.

"I don't…..I don't know…" He swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. He than gasped and tried to sit up, his eyes flying open and Germany preventing him from slipping from his arms. "The scientists. Are they ok?!"

"They're fine, Mattie. Breath. I promise, they're ok." America soothed, trying to calm his brother.

"Al. Al there was this….this monster that came out of that thing." His hands shot out and gripped America's collar. "W-we have to tell the others, Alfred! We-"

"Mattie. Mattie look around. They're all here. They know."

Panicked purple-blue eyes darted around the room, landing on each of the startled nations. "Oh thank god…." He whispered and proceeded to have his eyes roll up back into his head and he passed out again, his hands falling limply from America's collar.

"Mattie? Mattie, wake up!" America gave him a little shake but Canada did not stir. America sighed heavily, touching his forehead to the other.

"America. What is that mark-aru?" China whispered shakily.

"I…..I don't know. We were hoping one of you would know….know how to make it go away or something." He looked over at China, his eyes suddenly looking so old and tired, something not fitting for a nation so young. "I don't know what to do….please….please help me…."

These words startled the others to a heavy silence again. For America to be asking for help….it was….unfathomable.

"America….Some of us need to talk for a while. Is there another room that…?" England ventured gently.

"Yeah. Next door over."

England nodded his thanks and stood. "Germany. America. Please stay here while we talk, alright? Let's go." This last one was directed to the others and they all left for the other room, each casting looks at the three remaining nations as they passed.

"They know something. They know something about what's going on. I just know it. Why can't they tell us?!" America burst out and Germany frowned.

"Alfred, calm yourself. Don't disturb your brother. And I am sure they have a reason for hiding something, if they even are." Germany scolded him. "We must be patient and let them talk."

"Yeah….I know. I'm just…..I'm so fucking worried. The longer we take to figure something out…"

"The longer that thing is out there." Germany finished and sighed, staring down at the unconscious Canadian. Kumajiro sat sullenly at Germany's feet, dragging a claw back and forth on the floor. All fell silent except for the soft noise of the claw dragging on the floor.

~o0o~

"How. How did we miss one?" England demanded after the door was closed. "After all that time of hunting the Furies down and we missed one!"

"And a powerful one, it seems, if it was able to infect Canada-aru." China said softly. "We sacrificed much in order to make a safer world for the new nations...but was it all in vain-aru?"

"Just one is not a problem, da? Easy to destroy." Russia said, grinning.

"If we're not careful we could kill Mattieu as well as it!" France protested. "We can not just just find it and destroy it! What if it infects even more people that we are unaware of? How many would we kill with it?"

Spain frowned down at the floor, crossing his arms. "We never found a way to rid someone of an infection, nation or human."

"Don't you dare say it! We are not going to let Mathew die because of that thing." England scowled at Spain.

"What if there's more? If we missed one, who's to say we didn't miss any others?" Ukraine said worriedly.

This gave the others gathered pause, the thought slowly sinking into their minds.

"What if this is only the beginning-ve…The start of another nightmare…." The two Italys exchanged worried glances. "We can't hope to keep the others safe. Not with them all scattered across the world-ve."

"We need to tell the others. The others who have faced these things with us before. Maybe they can protect the others until we can have everyone gathered together." England said.

"Where would be a place big enough to house everyone-aru?"

"...We need to ask America. There's no way that he doesn't have something like that, paranoid idiot that he is. For once it may work to our advantage….." England paced to the windows and stared moodily out. "If he doesn't…..we are royally buggered…."

~o0o~

Many calls went out that day. All the older nations were contacted and asked to watch over the others who knew nothing of the danger. They themselves were unaware of the darkness that watched them and the creature within, grinning wickedly at the game that was obliviously being played by the nations. Its evil presence was detected by only two of all that had gathered. Its victim and his pet.

* * *

Look at that! I actually got the next chapter out in a reasonable amount of time! Whoa! Anyways, thanks so much for reading you guys. 3 I'll try to keep updating in a reasonable amount of time, I promise.


	6. Preparing for the Foxhole

"Damn it, I need an explanation before we cram all the countries together into a space, Iggy!" America slapped his hand against the table, causing the wood to shiver. Canada had bitten the bullet a long time ago and had gotten tables that could withstand a lot of abuse from the other countries.

"Alfred, I can't tell you anymore than I already have until everyone's together. I've already said that." He said patiently.

"You're asking me to disclose the only true safe haven I have to the rest of the world and you won't give me one good reason why? I don't think so, Iggy. The only other person who knows about it is Mattie, and unless you wanna try and get past his bear and wake him up, which I doubt you'd be able to, you're not getting it from me until I have an explanation as to _why_."

"Are you not worried about the others with that…. _thing_ running around out there?"

"Of course I fucking am! But you and the others won't tell me _jack shit_ about it! I know you're all hiding something from us! I need to know what it is before I tell you anything!"

England was about to snap an angry reply when the door opened and Italy came happily in, humming to himself and bearing a tray of snacks and tea. The others came in after him with the exception of Germany and Canada, who was currently under Garmany's care. Alfred and Kumajiro had both agreed that he would be the best to watch over the unconscious nation.

"Everything all set?" France asked before looking back and forth between England and America. He sighed. "I figured you two would get nothing done while we were gone."

"I've bloody tried, but Alfred is being such a child-"

"Oh. Protecting the only secret place I have is being so childish, England. I'm sorry. How about we all start blabbing every national secret we keep. I know. How about we start with all the personal stuff, hmm? Like how you're so deeply and horribly afraid that-"

"Enough!" China roared, slamming the door and startling all gathered. "You are both being children-aru! This is helping nothing and only hurting us more! We are using time that we do not have-aru! America, you either tell us if you have a place large enough for everyone or we will force it out-aru!"

America turned and scowled out the windows. Staring out at the night or his own reflection? It was hard to say. Silence weighed heavily around the room. It seemed like forever until finally someone spoke.

"It's alright, Al. We still have my place. You don't have to tell." Came a soft voice and everyone snapped to the blond standing in the doorway, supported by Germany's hand on his elbow. "It might not be big enough, though…."

"Mattie…" America pushed his way through to him and took his other elbow, the two men leading Canada gently to a chair, despite his soft protesting. Kumajiro crawled his way onto Canada's lap. "You should have stayed in bed…" He gave a hard look to Germany, who frowned slightly.

"I've been in bed long enough, Al. Would someone please explain to me what's going on here?"

~o0o~

Canada sat in a solemn silence as he was told everything that he had missed while unconscious. "I understand." He said softly when the explanations, or at least most of them. "This makes things rather complicated, doesn't it…" He looked up at his brother and America sighed heavily, running a hand roughly through his hair.

"Mattie-"

"Al...look at me."

America did as he said and they locked eyes for a brief moment. To the others, it seemed as if a whole conversation passed between the two, one that they were not privy to.

Canada smiled gently and America gave an exasperated sigh, breaking eye contact and throwing his hands up in the air as he turned to the windows again. "Fine! You win!"

"We'll build you a new one." Canada reassured him. "Promise."

"Yeah yeah. You always get your way."

"That's because I'm the cute one. Cute one always gets their way." Canada grinned playfully at his brother and most of the others had to stifle their own grins of triumph at the small victory the Canadian had gained them.

Canada lightly patted the head of the now asleep bear on his lap. "We can all head over there in the morning, I'd say. It's easier to show than tell where it is. Besides, none of you would be able to get in until Al and I make it so you can without us being there with you."

"Wait. Why is that?" England asked.

"Because it's hyperintelligence software designed to allow entry only to those that it recognizes. Al came up with the idea and coded it himself. He designed it so it would only let him, me and Kuma in." His smile faded when everyone but Germany and America were staring at him like he had grown a second head. "What?"

Multiple voices suddenly all chimed in, mostly insulting America's intelligence and doubting his capabilities of being able to do anything.

"Enough already!" America yelled, silencing the commotion. "Jeeze. I guess my front was a little too good, huh Mattie?"

"I guess so." He replied dryly. "Anyway, we should all get some sleep tonight and we'll head out in the morning, sound good?"

"Wait, Canada. Let me see that bite-aru." China stepped forward and Canada tilted his head slightly as directed, letting China study the black mark closely. "...still in stage one-aru." The others, with the exception of the young trio, sighed in relief.

"Wait. Stage one? You make it sound like cancer or something…." Canada blinked up at China, who grimaced.

"We'll speak of this later-aru. We'll rest for now." China fled the room as quickly as possible without actually running. Before they could ask anyone else, Germany, America and Canada were alone in the room.

"Jeez….was it just me, or did it seem like they were running away…?" America rubbed that back of his neck. "Mattie, I really don't want to tell them where it is…"

"I know, Al. We have no choice, though….no choice at all…."

~o0o~

America fidgeted restlessly the next morning, his stress levels seeming to increase by the second as the time to take the others to his hideout drew nearer. Canada did his best to keep his brother soothed, but there was only so much he could do. He had forced America's head onto his lap and he ran his fingers lightly through his hair, careful to avoid the cowlick. Kumajiro had also curled against the blond. The other nations did their best to ignore them as they readied everything, not wanting to upset America further. The only one who actually went near them was Germany, and the others couldn't help but notice the friendly terms the three seemed to be on. Germany couldn't help but notice how childlike America was being about the whole thing. He could see where he was coming from, though. It was more then likely the only private place the American had left to himself, and now he was being forced to literally share it with the world. It wasn't a pleasant thought. Thank god for Canada. He was the only one who seemed to keep America on a figurative leash. He nodded at Canada as the smaller blond looked up at him.

"We're ready to go now. Everyone's all packed up and the cars are out front." Germany told them.

"Thank you, Germany. Come on, Al. Let's go." He nudged his brother's shoulder, who stubbornly ignored him. "Al. Move. We can't stay here forever. How about this. When we get there, I'll make pancakes and this time you can have as many as you want, ok? I'll even ride with you, if you want."

The America shifted his head to stare at Canada for a moment before grumbling a 'fine' and sitting up. "Ugh. Do you know how much shopping I'll have to do?"

"You mean how much you're going to have to cut off your own intake?" Canada said dryly. "You do enough shopping to feed the whole world, and that's just for you."

"I do not eat that much!"

"Oh please. Do you know how many times I have to restock when you come to visit." He grinned as America stood, pouting. He held out a hand. "Help me up, Al."

"Nope. You're too weak to be walking on your own." America bent and scooped his brother into his arms, ignoring all protests. He passed his squirming brother to Germany. "Don't let him down, no matter what Ludwig." He said seriously.

"I'll take the promise of pancakes back!"

"No matter what!" America ran off, leaving Canada pouting in Germany's arms.

"I didn't know you and Al were on first name terms now." Canada looked up at Germany.

"Ja. Well, he was very grateful for me protecting the scientists. I was only following orders, though."

"Yeah, but you still didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. The threat you made was quite convincing."

"Threat…?" Red colored Canada's cheeks. "I did threaten you, didn't I? S-sorry. I was under a lot of stress and-"

"I don't blame you, Canada."

"Matthew."

"What?" He blinked down at the man in his arms.

"Call me Matthew."

* * *

Pew this one was a long one. I would have included them getting to the hideout, but that would have made it a lot longer and I felt bad about not updating XD So here it is. I'll do my best to get the next one out soon-ish, depending how bogged down I am with life *coughcoughHomeworkcough* Until next time!


	7. The Foxhole

It had been a long ride for everyone involved. America's hide out was quite a few hours away and he pushed the other countries ruthlessly, hardly allowing them any stops. And even those breaks they were allowed lasted 10 minutes at most. In his car they stuffed England, France, Canada and Germany. Thankfully the German was not forced to sit next to the Frenchman. Canada had opted for the middle seat and was now dozed off and holding his bear, head resting lightly on Frances shoulder. England had taken the front seat with America as the driver. The others had divided themselves and their things in the other cars, tucking everything they could into every space available. Spain had taken the Italians and a good majority of everyone's things in his rental while China took Russia and Ukraine in his rental. Irritations were starting to run high from being crammed into cars for so long, but America didn't care. They could work it out once they got to his hideout.

They were now traveling down the backroads of his country, where there was hardly any people around. The woods that surrounded them shaded the road and was too thick to properly see into. The longer they traveled the road, the more that America seemed to be wound up. The others in the car with him were starting to grow nervous with the tension radiation off the man. He took a deep breath and slowed the car to a safe speed to turn, taking them off road and through what seemed to be a meadow. It looked like it had never been touched. China and Spain followed, albeit with great confusion. That is, until they reached a dirt road that looked well tended and kept free of any obstructions. It lead them deep into the forest, the meadow disappearing from view quickly. They soon pulled to another meadow, but this time there was an ancient log cabin that sat in the middle of it. America slowed the car to a stop and drew another deep breath, trying to calm himself a little. He got out without a word and the other countries cast glances at each other before France gently shook Canada awake and Germany carried him out of the car, despite his protests.

"Wait here." America said gruffly and strode toward the cabin, Kumajiro waddling after him. He stopped outside the door and paused a moment before reaching up under the eaves and pressing a hidden button there. Three guns dropped out of nowhere, primed and ready to fire on the American and bear standing in front of the door, scaring the others except Canada.

"HALT. STAY WHERE YOU-"

"Benji, just skip the formalities." America said irritably. "We don't have a lot of time and I'm not in the mood for this bull shit right now."

There was a moment of silence and the guns slid back into place.

"We always skip the formalities…" Came a sulking voice and the door opened. "You never come just to visit anymore. I get lonely you know."

"Yeah, I know Benji. There's a lot going on right now, but you won't be lonely for a while." America turned and waved for the others to join him. "Brought some nations with me. Others will be coming. A lot of others. Hope you kept the place clean."

"Always, Alfred. Is Matthew with you? I see Kumajiro. Oh! There he is. Hello, Matthew. You seem to be carried by a rather solid looking man. Is everything alright?"

Canada grinned as everyone neared. "I'm fine, thanks. I can walk by myself, but they won't let me yet. I got a little hurt, but it's not that big a deal." The older nations exchanged glances.

"I see. Well new friends, my name is Benjamin Franklin and welcome to the Foxhole. Please, make yourselves at home." America stepped in and the others followed him. They could see now that the cabin was actually an elevator housing reinforced from the inside with god-knew-what. The door swung shut as the lights came on and the elevator began its descent.

"If you would, may I have your names, please? I must put you on the registry if you all are to come and go."

Everyone gave Benji their names as he scanned them, placing them into his databases for later.

"Alfred, I have continued to increase my stock of dried and canned foods. How many are going to be staying, so I may calculate how long my stores will last."

"Everyone, Benji."

"Everyone?"

"Every nation that we can round up and stuff down here."

There was a pause.

"Every...nation...Alfred, why every nation?"

"I'll explain later, man. Right now we need to make sure everything's in order down here before there's too many people wandering around."

The elevator doors opened to a massive open area that was clean and tidy with dozens of places to sit. It took a moment for the others to follow America as he strode into the room, glancing around a quick moment before heading for a door on the left, the others trailing behind him in a shocked silence. Canada giggled softly to himself.

"What, you guys didn't expect this? He's the king of paranoid. This place was a bitch to construct."

"Wait. You two built this place. ALONE?!" England gaped at him.

"Well, yeah. That's the whole point of a secret base. It's, well, secret." He shrugged. "It was easy once Al programmed Benji. Benji took over the building from us. He could sense where it would be bad to build and adjusted any plans accordingly. Right Benji?"

"That's right, Matthew." They could hear pride in the programs voice. "Although it was only your part of the designs that I had to adjust."

Canada flushed with embarrassment. "It's 'cause it's not my land." He muttered sullenly for only Germany's ears. "Same thing happened to Al when we built mine…."

Germany snorted softly in amusement and Canada quirked a smile at him.

"Al insisted that I build my own base. Mine's better decorated, though. He wanted clean and plain." He laughed softly to himself. "Sometimes even I would forget that he wasn't as spastic as he came off as. Anything that only I would see would be clean as hell."

The others had tuned into Canada's words and stared around the place, seeing America in a new light.

"How did I never notice…?" England questioned, more to himself than outloud.

"Al and I agreed when our lands were first starting to colonize that we should be cautious around others. It was fine with our native people, but once strangers started coming…" He shrugged. "If acting the fool and invisible kept us and our people safe, than it was something we were willing to do. Though, how you didn't notice we changed during the wars was beyond me. Did you forget that Al always had a hand on the chessboard? And I was the piece that he always moved first."

Germany shivered and Canada looked up at him. "I see one of you remembers at least."

"You were…...quite frightening to my brother and I. For a peaceful and untrained nation, you and your men fought hard and well. You knew your way around guns."

"I still do. It's undocumented of course, but I hold the record for the longest sniper shot in the world."

"What? Matthu, you were a sniper?!" France gaped at him and Canada giggled.

"Well, duh. I can see pretty far away. It's up close that I need to worry about." He frowned softly. "My spotter had been killed by a stray bullet while we were moving to position. I actually didn't think I would be able to make the shot without him. It was mostly luck."

"Mattie, it wasn't luck and we both know it." America glanced over his shoulder at him. "You can work your way around any sniper rifle faster than anyone I know. Shit, you even designed one for your own personal use. You never needed a spotter, even if you insisted so much on one."

Canada shrugged. "I needed one because we could let the humans know what I was. Those kinds of shots without a spotter would get me too much attention. It would make national news and my cover would be blown."

"Doubt it, but whatever. It's over now. Speaking of rifles…." America opened a door to the right and led the others into a massive weapons cache, holding all sorts of weapons, old and new. "Load up on the goodies, kiddies. We're having a party."

Canada rolled his eyes as the others started wandering the room in amazement. "Put me down now." He wiggled in Germany's arms. "I can walk on my own and I want my guns."

Germany looked at America for a moment. America sighed and shook his head before waving his hand in dismissal. "Fine. Fine. Put him down."

Canada grinned as Germany gently set his feet on the floor, but kept his hands hovering nearby, just incase he fell. He ignored the others as he moved to a wall, hoisting down a particularly large gun and kissing it lightly. "Theeeere's my baby." He said happily. "You've kept good care of her, Benji. Thanks."

"Not a problem Matthew. Glad to be of service."

"Alright. Gun up and get some rest. The first round of nations will have to be picked up in a little while. I'll go for the first trip, just to show you guys the way to the airport, but then I'm staying here with Mattie." Alfred said, nodding at them. "And be prepared for a long time underground."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! Schools kicking the crap out of me right now :P I've been trying though! I'll do my best to get the next one out in a reasonable time. Until then!**


	8. The Spark

It had been a few days since the first alert went out to the nations. Now the bunker was packed to capacity and many of the nations were none too happy. It had been a miracle that half of them even showed up. All of them were now armed and made aware of the situation. They were restless but the days were peaceful. It was foolish to fight each other when there was such a big threat wandering outside.

The older nations were constantly meeting with each other, trying to figure out how to deal with the Fury and discussing the possibility that there was more out there. It hadn't attacked the people...yet. That's what really caused the tension within the Foxhole. Not knowing when the attack would come. Or from where. But everything changed when Canada collapsed for the first time.

He had been fine before that moment. Talking normally, eating normally. There was no warning signs with it. He had been chatting happily with Benji, catching the computer up on the Canadian's life and activities since they had last had contact. Since Benji had a watch over everything, Canada was allowed to wander off without his 'guard dogs' following his every move. Even a man such as Canada needed some time to himself, without someone staring over his shoulder constantly. He had been listening to Benji talk when his eyes glazed over, something the Canadian would never allow himself to do. This caused Benji to question him worriedly, and when he got no response he alerted America. By the time he and the older countries had arrived Canada had already passed out and slumped out of the chair, knocking his head against the floor. This caused a ripple of panic to spread through the nations as they failed to rouse the Canadian. He was unconscious for three days. During this time, the black mark grew.

The day he woke was the day the first attack came. China was first. As the days progressed it quickly became clear that the Fury was first attacking the countries that had stood against it before. The people called it the start of The End. Frankly the Nations agreed with that. They didn't like it, but they agreed with it.

"There's got to be a reason that the Fury infected Canada." England said, slamming his hand on the table of the meeting room the older nations had gathered in. Even Prussia was there, standing quietly in a corner of the room, frowning and his arms crossed. "It wouldn't just leave Nations alone like that!"

"There's got to be something, America-aru." China looked at the scowling nation. "Something that only you and him know about…."

"If I knew, I'd have told you!" America snapped, glaring at him. "Just because we've been together for so long doesn't fucking mean we know everything about each other."

"Calm down, Alfred." France soothed. "It was only a question. We can't be fighting each other like this. We don't 'ave the time for it."

Prussia stirred from his corner, coming forward to the table. "I might have an idea about why." He said, the others looking at him in surprise. "Think about it. It was found on Canadian land. It's probably been there since we beat off the Furys the first time. Now how could it have gotten there without Canada knowing about it when it first got there?"

"Are you saying that he's working with it…?" Alfred said, dangerously calm.

"...There's always the possibility."

It took Russia and Germany pinning him down to prevent America snapping the ex-Nation's neck. The meeting continued over America screaming vulgar words at the Prussian.

"How could that be possible? At that time many of us were still children. Frankly it's a miracle we weren't destroyed with the Furys. And if we were young, then how young was he?" Ukraine said, worrying her lip. "It's hard to say if he and America even existed at that point…"

"If he was formed with the Fury already there…" England swallowed nervously. "Wouldn't that mean that the Fury is technically a part of him as a nation? Most likely a big part…."

"Meaning that Canada himself might be a few steps from becoming one himself-aru…" China said sullenly. This turned the meeting room somber and even America fell silent.

"...how do we stop it." Germany looked around the room. "How do we kill the Fury and save Canada?"

"...killing the Fury might also kill Canada…." Italy said softly. "The more the infection spreads, the higher that possibility increases. And if Canada was born while the Fury was in his lands….." He shook his head sadly. "It's hard to say."

"...so that it, then?" America scowled at them all, still held down by Germany and Russia. "You're all just fucking giving up? You've fought these things before! Shouldn't you know _something_ that could save Mattie? For god's sake, almost all of you here were powerhouses at one point. Now I can see why you're not anymore." He shook off Germany and Russia. "You're not because you're all fucking cowards." He said bitterly and stormed out of the room, leaving silence in his wake.

"...He is still young-aru…" China said softly, staring down at his hands and sighing. "He has yet to experience what we have."

"He's young, but he's right." Spain shook his head. "With age had grown cowardice. If killing the Fury ends up killing Canada, then at least a new nation will rise to take his place. If he becomes a Fury...I doubt that we could survive."

Spain's words brought silence back to the room, each nation sinking deep into their own thoughts.

Kill the Fury and risk Canada's death, or watch the infection spread through the gentle nation, killing him anyways? Either option wasn't something any of them wanted. But when it came to Furys, hard choices were all that was left to make.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm not dead! Sorry for such a super long delay :/ Schools really starting to pile it on, now that we're starting to near the end of the year. Add that to a case of writer's block and you got yourself a doozy of a mess. Anyways, I'll try to get more done on this. And thanks for the patience! You guys are what keeps me going with this sort of stuff, so you all rock! I know this chapter's also short compared to the others from before, but I didn't want to delay any more then I had o3o

Love you guys! 3


	9. Getting Closer

Canada stared at himself in the mirror, fogged from his shower. He gently probed at the black mark on his neck. It was bigger again. Attacks were still happening all over the world, targeting the strong nations and trying to weaken them. And tensions were rising in the Foxhole. America was becoming moody and many of the nations were now actively avoiding him and his temper. He only seemed to reign himself in when Canada was around, but honestly Canada was also doing his best to avoid the others. He couldn't stand the pitying or frightened glances that were thrown his way when they thought that he wasn't looking. And he wasn't used to the attention. Not anymore. After all, he had spent almost his whole life crafting the invisibility around himself and now there was only shreds of his hard work. At least his brother didn't have to act the idiot all the time anymore. It had always taken a toll on him that he had to dumb himself down to such extents. But hey. It was also a part of the disguise he and Canada had so carefully constructed. And now there was that problem with Germany. Canada was unsure if it was the others urging him, or he himself who decided to watch and follow him like a guard dog. For goodness sake, Benji could keep an eye on him just fine! They only time he really had any privacy anymore was when he was in one of the bathrooms or in his room. Maybe there was a way to get away for a little while…? Canada quickly shook the thought from his head. There was no way of leaving without Benji knowing and what Benji knew, America knew. What a pain.

Canada finished drying his hair and brushed it, trying to tame his wayward curl before giving up and letting it stay hanging in his face. He never could seem to get it to cooperate. He probed at the black mark one last time before pulling on his sweatshirt, effectively hiding it. At least the others hadn't asked to see it. It had gotten a lot bigger and he didn't want them to worry any more than they did. After all, there wasn't anything they could do for it anyways. Absently he thought that it really was a lot like cancer before leaving the bathroom and stepping into his bedroom. Kuma came trotting over to him and he lifted to bear, holding him close and burying his face into the coarse fur. "Kuma…I don't know how much more I can take…" He confided with a soft whimper.

~o0o~

"We're running out of time." England glanced over at France with a soft frown. Both men had their arms crossed as they watched the news as more and more reports came in of attacks from across the world. The humans were panicking and the fear was slowly seeping into the nations as well.

"Oui. We can't keep it up forever." France sighed, shaking his head. "We don't even know what the Fury wants anymore."

"The first group wanted destruction of this planet. How is this one any different?"

"Because it's targeting multiple countries at once. Not one by one." France retorted. "Think for a moment, Angleterre. It infects Canada and then just _leaves_ without destroying the country? It's planning something. But what…?"

England fell silent at this. They may have been young when the Furys had first attacked, but he remembered them. They all did. And France was right, as much as he hated to admit it. This just wasn't something a Fury would do. So why was this one doing it? What was the end game? At this point it was clear as mud.

~o0o~

"You shouldn't keep following Canada around, West. It's too dangerous." Prussia frowned at his little brother, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway to their shared room.

"He needs someone to keep an eye on him, brother. The others are avoiding him as if he is diseased."

"In a way he is, and I don't want you near him!"

Germany turned and looked at his brother steadily. "Gilbert, I will not avoid him. It is bad enough that he had been ignored for so long, but what would it do to him if everyone also actively avoided him. Even Alfred has started to do so."

"You don't understand, Ludwig! He has been bitten by a Fury! It will target him and anyone around him! So you're not to be near him." Prussia scowled at him and Germany met it with his own.

"Gilbert, I am far too old to have you order me about." He stood from his chair, setting aside the book that he had been trying to read until his brother had interrupted. "The worst thing we could do right now is ignore him or push him away. If the Fury bit him instead of killing him, then surely that means that it wants him for something, right? It must know how much you and the others fear it. So doesn't that mean that it's trying to get us to turn on Canada?"

Prussia paused, blinking in surprise. He had never thought about it like that. "Baby brother, when did you become so smart?"

~o0o~

Just a little more. Just a little more to drive him out and running to him. That's all that it needed at this point. The mark was working just fine. A tag. A claim staked in the ground that he was his and his alone. There were a few problems cropping up here and there, but nothing that couldn't be handled. Just a little more time. Just a little more...

* * *

*Gasp* What's this? I actually updated in a decent amount of time? *mini party* Ok, ok. I know it's a little short, but it needed to be before I start knocking over the dominoes :P I promise, the next one's going to be longer then this. And probably a little more heart breaking oopes? Anyways, look for that. Also I may or may not be finally releasing my other story, but that's uber M and I still haven't decided if I'll break it into chapters or not. Anyways, let me know what you want!


	10. Disappearing Act

Author note at the end of the chapter. **Please read it**.

* * *

Canada stared into the mirror for a long, long time. 'I've gone absolutely bat shit insane…..' He thought absently to himself. He stared at his reflection, and his reflection stared back. No one had said anything about him changing, so it must be in his head, right? Those grinning sharp teeth and blood red eyes. The insanity in the face. Someone would have said something by now.

"Not as insane as you think, Mattie dearest." The reflection purred and Canada threw himself back from the mirror in shock, thumping into the wall behind him. His reflection cackled.

"Awww, did I scare you?" It taunted. "That means you're afraid of yourself."

"You're not real." Canada whispered.

"No? Well, that poses a bit of a problem, doesn't it? Because like it or not, Mattie, I'm taking over soon. I've been sleeping long enough and I'm sick of hanging in the background. I've always been there, Mattie. You always let me out a little during the wars." It snickered. "And boy was it fun burning down Alfred's precious White House."

"What…..what are you?"

"Shhh! Mattie, baby, it's a secret, you know? But how about this? I'll give you a way out of this place and you let me take over for a while. Wouldn't that be fun?" His reflection rubbed its hands together in glee.

"A….way out….?"

"Well, sure. Nobody would notice. Poof. You're out and free and I get to take over. That's a fair deal, don't you think?" It snickered. "Won't it be fun? Besides, it's not like they would care, right?"

Canada felt his heart twist and he scowled. "Shut up."

"Why? You know it's true. You're a big risk. After all, even Al has been avoiding you lately. You're the monster in the closet now, Mattie, and they've locked the door. So let me kick it open and free us, hmm?"

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but _go away_."

"Mattie, I can't do that~" His reflection chuckled and inspected its claws. "Like it or not, we're stuck for good. We've been together since we were born. After all, I was created because- You know what? I can't tell you that yet." It winked at Canada. "Not until you agree to let me take over."

"No way. I don't know who you think you are, but _you're not me_."

"But Mathew…." It whispered, grinning. " _I am you._ _Don't you realize? I'm your darkness. You can't escape me._ "

" _Shut up! You're not me!_ "

"No…? Let me prove it, then…"

"How?" Canada whispered, suddenly very, very afraid.

"How? How about I tell you about every attempt you've made to….get rid…..of yourself? Or what about the time where you fell through the ice and was dead for months until it thawed and you floated back up and _no one had noticed_. Or perhaps that time when you did everything in your power to get Arthur's attention by purposefully smashing things in front of Alfred and he always thought you were a ghost. And then he'd get punished because Arthur though Alfred had broken those things, hmm?"

"Sh-shut up…" Canada whispered weakly. "Y-you're-"

"Not you?" His reflection chuckled. "Yeah. You don't believe that now, do you? I'm you as much as you're the country of Canada. Or rather, as much as _we_ are. Now, about getting out….?"

Canada hesitated a moment, staring down at his shoes and biting his lip. "...okay…let's…...let's go."

"That's my boy! Now close your eyes and click your heels, baby. Cause we're outta here."

~o0o~

"Matthew? Are you in there….?" Germany cautiously knocked on the door of Canada's bathroom, Prussia hovering by his shoulder. He heard him mumble something and he cautiously opened the door and froze in shock. Matthew…..no. That wasn't Matthew. The demon that looked like Matthew grinned with his pointed teeth and red eyes, throwing up a peace sign at the two men before stepping backward into a black mass against the wall and vanishing.

Germany and Prussia exchanged a glance with one another, both considerably more pale than before.

"This is one big fucking problem." Prussia whispered before they both darted for the hall, knowing that they had to tell the others what had happened. It wasn't something they looked forward to…

~o0o~

"You've finally decided to come join me…?" The Fury grinned at the other.

"Well duh. I'm here, aren't I? I see you've fixed your dumb ass speech from last time."

"Now now, my son. It was a new language, after all. I didn't have the blessing of growing within a nation. My bite did awaken you, though."

"It's hard to not obey your parent when they say to wake up, right mother?" The Canadian Fury grinned as his mother emerged from the shadows. "You're looks have improved as well."

"I have gained strength, my son. I was able to regain this form." The raven haired beauty brushed a hand down her curves. "It's much more flattering, don't you think? But for now, we shall leave this topic and discuss other, more important matters. Like taking over this world."

* * *

Here you go, my loves :3 It's not as long as I'd like it to be, but it had been a while since I've updated, and I wanted something out there at least. I've started working and finals are coming soon. I'm apologizing in advance for not updating. I'll do my best to get stuff out in a timely fashion, but I can't promise anything. Very sorry! Until next time!


	11. Hard Choices

Wh-what? I...I updated...? Without waiting for months? _What is this witchery?_

* * *

The halls of the Foxhole were silent. Not a word was spoken as the nations that resided there slowly came to terms with the new events. Canada was gone, and probably gone for good. The older nations kept an eye on America now. He had sunk into himself before the others had even known that Canada had turned. Hollow. That was the only word for it.

"Alfred…?" England asked softly as he slowly pushed the door to America's room open, peering into the darkness and locating the man within.. "I made you some tea, lad…." He moved into the room, leaving the lights off for now. America kept his back to the older nation and stayed silent, staring blankly at the wall. "Come on, lad. Sit up and drink some tea. You'll feel better after." England reached out to gently place on his shoulder and bit back a yelp when a feral growl sounded from the other side of America. He took a step back as two beady eyes glared at him over America's body and teeth were bared in a snarl. England left quickly and closed the door behind him, leaning against it heavily and letting out a shaky breath, gaining some curious glances from the other nations about.

"How is he, Angleterre?" France came up to the shaken man with a worried look on his face.

"Th-that bloody bear looked ready to take my fingers. I couldn't even get near him this time." He looked down at the cup in his hand and sighed. "It's already been three days….If we can't get him to eat or drink anything…."

"...leave it for now, Angleterre." France gently removed the cup from England's hand. "We're having another meeting soon. Go get some rest before then. I'll come wake you before it starts." He shooed England down the hall before staring down at the cooling cup of tea himself. What a mess…..

~o0o~

"There is only one course of action left-aru. We must kill the Furies, no matter what." China said, staring down at the table. "They must be stopped before they destroy this world."

His words added to the silence already weighing on the room.

"To kill the Furies means to kill Canada…are we really willing to do that? To kill another nation, maybe even permanently?" Spain asked softly.

"There's those here that were willing to make that decision before." A hard voice cut through the quiet, making the others gathered snap their heads in surprise to the speaker. "Sure, I somehow managed to _not_ die but there was still the decision that could have killed me." Prussia crossed his arms, staring down each nation present. "This is war, now. The life of one, or the lives of many? It is time to choose. We cannot wait any longer."

"You can't expect us to decide something like that right away!" England protested and Prussia turned his eyes to him.

"No? How many have died already? How many more will? Do you think that the humans will last forever? That somehow the Furies will stop killing and live peacefully?" He sneered. "Human's lives are short and fleeting, their deaths permanent. Killing the Fury will not kill Canada. Not as a nation. There will be rebirth if the humans remain." His hard look softened. "If we all hope to live, we must kill the Furies."

~o0o~

"Is there something wrong, my son?" The dark haired beauty asked as she carefully wiped her hands free of blood.

"...He's growing restless again." He replied, chin resting on his palm. "Who knew he would be so stubborn. Really, for willingly giving me this body he sure is fighting me when it comes to actually doing anything with it."

"I don't understand why you don't just crush him."

"Mother, doing that would kill me as well. We are far too connected." He shook his head, sending that damned annoying curl bouncing before his face. "You would be down to yourself again. Do you want that?" He gave her a look and hopped down from the branch he was sitting on, splashing into the pool of blood gathered about them. He felt odd...something was changing in him, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He would never tell his Mother, but he had started worrying about the humans. Canada-no- _Matthew_ was changing him. Not that surprising, frankly. Afterall, they were one and the same. The Nations would move soon, he felt.

Absently he drew his eyes from the gruesome scene at his feet to the stars above them. There would be choices ahead of him. Hard choices. The question came down to what choice he would make when it came down to it. He wasn't sure about that himself yet.

* * *

I know it's kinda short but it was a decent spot to stop I thought. Please remember to participate in the poll I have posted! Thanks guys and love you!


	12. Broken

He had felt it. The change. The sudden parting that left a big gaping hole in both his heart and mind. His twin, his other half, was no longer open to him and it left such a painful ache that he could barely breath. Some part of him still knew of the world around him,but that part was small. Insignificant. There was still a part of him clinging to the last little bit of Matthew that was left with him. Kumajiro was the thin barrier between him and the deep darkness of despair. He saw, and yet did not see the worry of the others around him as they tried to rouse him from within his mind. Try to draw him out again. He stubbornly fought them though, digging through every scrap of memory he had desperately trying to find some small glimmer of hope that he could save his other half. He refused to believe that Matthew was gone for good. Because the moment that he did start believing would be the moment when he would give up absolutely everything. Even himself.

~o0o~

"Time is running ever shorter-aru." China said softly, staring down at his folded hands in his lap. "America is dying, others are falling ill and we all have begun to lose our strength. We have to make a decision very soon-aru." He lifted his eyes, carefully staring down at the nations gathered around the table. Only silence met his words and he shook his head, letting his eyes fall back to his lap.

"Oh, bloody hell, look at us!" England finally burst, slamming his fist on the table. "Cowering like mice in a hole, waiting for the cat to stick it's paw in! We need to be out there, helping the humans!"

"And what, reveal what we are? If they aren't panicking now, they sure as hell will when they find out that there's near immortal beings skulking around!" Prussia scoffed. "Our battle is with the Furies. We have to fight and destroy _them_ if we hope to help the humans."

"In doing so we would kill Matthew!"

"But not Canada." He gave them all a hard look. "The personification dies, but not the nation. We've seen it before." Prussia exchanged a look with China. "A new personification will be born if the nation remains standing."

"And what of America?" France butted in softly and they all looked at him. He hadn't spoken in their meetings in a while. "America, no, _Alfred_ and Matthieu are connected. We've all seen glimmers of their connection, and I'm sure it runs far deeper than we could ever imagine. How Alfred is now is proof of this. I feel that if we end up killing Matthieu, Alfred will die as well."

More silence met his words, none of those gathered having thought of it before. That thought was terrifying.

~o0o~

He toyed absently with his hair as he stared up at the cold glimmering pinpricks of light. "Hey," he breathed softly. "Aren't the stars pretty tonight?" He traced the constellations with his borrowed eyes, his head mate subconsciously supplying their names. "...you know, the more time I spend awake, the more I think about why you wanted to protect this place so badly. The world that Mother dreams of…..well," He laughed humorlessly. "It's not exactly the prettiest thing. I'd think I'd miss it…...this world….You've started to change me Matthew…...and the fact of the matter is….I think I'm letting you….." He peeled his eyes from the stars and stretched out his hands, staring at them instead. "I've been through your memories. You love so many things, don't you? So many things are precious to you….and I no longer want to be the one to take it all away…."

~o0o~

There. A shift. Another change. A glimmer of a link again. Alfred slowly sat up, his eyes for once focusing in the dark room. He slid from the bed, Kumajiro nuzzling his hand in silent encouragement. A smile slowly stretched across his face as he took one step after the other towards the door. "Eagle One, ready for action." He whispered delightedly to himself as his hand reached for the doorknob. "Target's on my radar. Rescue mission, ready to commence."

* * *

 **So. Yeah. I'm not dead. And neither is this story. Sorta. This is the first time in, let's see, 1...2...oh jeeze it's almost been 3 months o_o; oops. A-anyways, I'm going to try and get back into the swing of writing again, but I can't make any promises because I'm currently working two jobs. I'll do my best, promise! Thanks anyways for sticking with me and the story. I love y'all and Happy Holidays. 3**


	13. Stuck Between

**HAHA! I have returned! It's only been...oh. Oh my. Oh, it's been a terribly long time, hasn't it?**

* * *

He sat and he stared into the blackness surrounding him. Who was it that said that if you stared into the darkness long enough it'd start staring back? Maybe he just hadn't reached that point yet. Or it was purposefully ignoring him. Or perhaps it was entirely unaware of him, passing over his existence as so many others had. Well, whatever the reason, he was starting to really get bored with this existing-but-not kind of thing that was going on. He could still feel the smallest link between him and his people, so maybe that was why he was still existing. If he was still there, at least that meant that the country was still at least somewhat standing. That was his only comfort as he still stared out, waiting for the darkness to take notice.

~o0o~

"Have you rested, my son?" The Fury eyed the borrowed body of the Canadian Fury.

"Yeah, I'm good, but what about you?" The red eyed Canadian studied the raven haired beauty just as close. These changes Matthew had started in him was now making him more wary and a little less willing to follow her commands.

"I'm fine. Now, I think we should start toppling those little nations. We have weakened them enough, I feel. It is time to strike."

~o0o~

"Alfred!" England jumped from his chair to greet the Nation moving toward them. "Thank god you are up, lad. How are you feeling? Sit down, you need to eat."

America was chased into a chair and a cup of tea was forced into his hands before a plate was set down with a clack before him.

"You had us worried, America." China sighed,shaking his head at the younger Nation. "What happened-aru?"

"Mattie's still out there. I felt him." America said between bites and greedy swigs of tea. "I can still feel him. He's not gone yet."

"Lad." England said gently. "He is gone. Germany and Prussia saw him turn, and I know that you felt it. You wouldn't have been like you were if you hadn't."

"But he's not gone. Not completely." He was distracted by a pawing at his leg. He bent, lifting the little bear into his lap. "He felt it too." America added softly. "Mattie is still there, somewhere."

"Alfred." France gently put a hand on his shoulder, making him look him in the eye. "Alfred, there is no way to get him back, even if he is still in there." America could see how much it hurt the Nation to admit it.

"There is still a chance." America placed his hand on France's. "As long as we are connected, there is still a chance."

The Nations gathered could hear the desperation in his voice and didn't have the heart to fight him on it. They couldn't risk driving him back to his mind.

"Of course there's a chance, lad." England said soothingly, shooting a glare at France, warning him to not open his mouth. "As long as he's in there, we can think of a way to get him back. Now eat, Alfred. Regain your strength."

America nodded and the other nations left him to eat, gathering in a corner to talk softly.

"We know that there's no way to bring Canada back, but how do we get America to understand that?" Prussia ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"We've never had a twin infected before. This is unexplored territory. America and Canada have an undeniable bond between them. Maybe we have a chance to bring him back through that. We have to at least try." England said to the group. "If we give up on Canada we give up on America too. We can't lose them both."

France placed a reassuring hand on England's shoulder. "Yes, Angleterre. We will try."

~o0o~

"Why do you hesitate?" The Fury hissed at her son. "We can destroy this pathetic world, and now you hesitate. I told you to crush that fool!"

The Canadian whirled on the creature, baring his teeth in a feral snarl. "I will not. I'm done listening to you, _mother_. I've come to like this world, and I won't let you destroy it, or the other countries." He took a step back, giving the man a chance to flee. He had once been the President of the United States. "You won't hurt my brother any more!" Wait, brother? There was Matthew subconsciously surfacing yet again. He had been doing that lately.

"You dare to defy me?!"

The Canadian ducked a furious swipe of claws and lept backwards into the blackness he had summoned behind himself. Well, shit. Now he'd done it. He couldn't go back to the Nations, not as what he was. And now he couldn't return to his mother either. He was stuck between two worlds.

~o0o~

"Matthew."

He turned at his name, blinking at the almost mirror image of himself. Ah. So the darkness had noticed him.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly and the other sighed, roughly dragging a hand through his hair.

"I want to talk." He moved so he could sit beside the other and Canada frowned, staring at him.

"Talk?"

"Yeah. Talk. I fucked up, Mattie. Now what?"

"You….fucked up what?" Canada prompted gently, sensing the distress from the other.

"Everything."

~o0o~

There. Suddenly he could feel him as clearly as if he stood before him. America rose from his chair with such force it sent it toppling backwards, startling the other Nations. Setting the little bear on the floor, he raced out of the room, Kuma chasing after him. The others exchanged looks before following suit, wondering what got into him.

"Benji, open the elevator, now!" He commanded the AI, Benji obeying instantly. He stepped in and the doors closed before the others could race in with him. Only Kumajiro had made it. The little bear was not going to miss this for the world.

There he was when the doors opened, hesitating to make his presence know. But his other half had still felt him the second he had touched the earth.

America darted out, sweeping him into a tight hug. "Don't ever do this to me again." He whispered harshly before leaning back, giving the other some room to breath.

Blue eyes met one red and one purple.

"Never again." He promised.

* * *

 **Alright lovelies, I just wanted to say sorry for just kinda...yeah. I reeeeeally dropped this one, eh? And I thought I had been a bad updater before. *chuckles* But anyways, just wanted to thank y'all for sticking with me here. Means a lot. So, I am determined to finish this story! I've gots me a writing bug that won't easily be ignored. I will definatly try to finish this before I go popping off for...oh wow. Yep. That was a long time. Ah, well. Life happens and tends to get in the way of things, eh?**


	14. Bomb Shell

**What? Two updates in a row? What's up with that, y'all?**

* * *

"They wanted to give up on you." America sighed. "I knew you weren't gone yet, Mattie."

Canada smiled slightly at his brother. "They won't trust us, but maybe I can still come back?"

"Us….?"

Before the Canadian could answer the elevator doors slid open and more Nations spilled out, some not hesitating to point guns in his direction. He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender before America stepped in front of him protectively.

"Stand aside, America." Prussia ordered him, lifting his gun a little more.

"Not until you put down the guns." He growled at them.

Canada put a hand on America's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile when he glanced back.

"It's ok, we can handle this." Canada stepped around him, keeping his hands out where everyone could see them. "We come in peace. We promise that we will not attack any who do not attack us first." He eyed the guns a moment.

Germany was the first to lower his weapon. "Are you Matthew?" He asked, getting an odd look from the others.

"Well, yes and no. We are Canada, but Matthew is only one part. We are both Matthew and Fury, joined as we should have been." He smiled gently at them. "We want to join you in your fight."

~o0o~

The betrayal of her son stung bitterly. She had created him! Melded him with the Nation before it's conception! She had risked everything, _everything_ , for his creation and this is what he did?! Abandoned her for the sake of those pathetic _Nations_. And for what? He would only be destroyed by them. How _dare_ he defy her! She would tear him down. Destroy him herself! Rip apart his lands and people until there was nothing but wastelands! He would pay for this!

~o0o~

There was nothing short of furious debate going on in the room next to the place that America placed him. He was sitting peacefully in a chair, Kumajiro snuggled happily in his arms. At least they had moved this inside. He lifted a hand, lightly touching the black mark on his neck that still lingered, branding him as what he was.

His left eye flickered a little as a voice spoke softly in his mind. 'You know that this isn't going to be easy, right?' He could almost picture the agitated red eyed mirror of himself.

'I never said it was going to be easy. There's no way we could fight alone. You know that.' He sighed back. 'Without Alfred, I think they would have shot us on the spot.'

'That's true. Thank god for your connection.'

' _Our_.' He corrected gently. 'You've already convinced me that we're basically one and the same, so you might as well start believing it yourself.'

'Alfred trusts you more.'

'He's dealt with me far longer. Although I can almost guarantee he knew of you on some level.' The blond sighed softly, gaining a curious look from his brother that he quickly waved off.

'Mother will go after us first, now.'

'Good. A predictable target makes for easier planning. All that's left is convincing the others that we are on their side.'

'Mattie…..'

'Yes?'

'We may not make it out of this.'

'I know.'

~o0o~

"There is no way that _thing_ is here to help us-aru! We must destroy it at once! Before it destroys us. It will wait, gain our trust, and turn on us! We do not need help for an enemy! We survived where there was no hope for it! We managed to destroy every Fury but one, and we don't need help killing it, either!" China said furiously, finger hitting the table to accent his point.

"And if you're wrong?" Germany asked cooly. "I have heard you talk and talk about the Furies, and from the sounds of it, something so subtle wouldn't be in their thought process. They wouldn't send one to spy and backstab."

"West is right. The Furies were always direct, and quick to attack. Why would one come here, knowing full well we could kill him without hesitation?" Prussia chimed in. "It knew where we were hiding, and _never told the other_. That should count for something."

"Prussia, mon amie, you of all people should know that the Furies are not to be taken so lightly. They almost destroyed you!" France frowned at his friend. "As much as I want mon petite back, there is no way that that Fury wants to help us."

"We said it before. Something like this has never happened." England protested. "There has never been countries with such a deep connection as Canada and America. There is no precedent for this! Setting aside their connection, Canada grew up _with the Fury already inside him_. Who's to say that Matthew didn't influence it?"

"And what is to say it didn't influence Canada?" Spain retorted, arms crossed.

Germany had to grab England by the back of the collar before he could try to deck the Spaniard. How like a World Meeting.

The debate quickly dissolved into a loud argument that Canada and America could hear through the wall. They were clearly not going anywhere.

Canada stood and calmly walked to the other room, America matching his movements. He opened the door and shook his head at the near fistfight breaking out.

"Alfred, if you would, please?" He asked softly of his twin and he grinned.

"My pleasure." He brushed past him into the room and planted his feet, hands on hips.

"Enough!" He bellowed at the fighters, startling them apart. "We can hear you though the fucking walls!" He stepped aside, letting Canada into the room.

He cast his red and purple gaze upon the Nations gathered. "Listen." He said to them gently, ignoring the looks of distrust and outright hostility. "We knew you don't trust us. We can't ask you too either. But we know that we can't stand by idly and allow you to be destroyed. So we've decided to come here, offer our strength to you. We _know_ we can help. Please, let us."

"And what help do you offer-aru?" China sneered.

Purple and red fell on him. "We can tell you everything you need to know, and the truth that you don't. We can tell you what Furies truly are. And…..how to destroy them for good."

"We've destroyed all the others! We mearly missed one." France protested and felt fear race down his spine at the look Canada gave him.

"You didn't destroy them." He said, words dropping like bombs. "You just pissed them off."

* * *

 **So yeah. Things are gonna get worse before they get better. Anyways, don't keep your fingers crossed for another quick update *winks* This is just me basically procrastinating on actual school work, haha. Stay lovely!**


	15. Information

"What?! What do you mean, we didn't destroy them?!" China slammed his hands on the table, making the wood shiver.

"Exactly as we said. The Furies aren't destroyed. You just managed to injure them enough that they retreated." Canada said calmly, walking to the table and taking a seat, settling Kumajiro back into his lap. "Sit down and listen to us."

The gathered Nations did so reluctantly, eyeing him warily. Canada gave an internal sigh and his head mate chuckled. 'Impressive. They're actually listening to you.'

' _Us_.' He corrected again. 'You're taking a part of this too.'

He spoke when they settled. "The Furies existence is based solely in a Core. They guard it viciously, letting no one get near to it. They hide it, keeping it secret even from other Furies. But it will always be on us. We cannot go too far without it." He lightly touched the black mark on his neck. "If you do not destroy this…" He winced a little, slowly pulling a small orb from the blackness. "You do not destroy us." He gently handed the orb to America, who gave him a frightened look. "Don't worry. It won't break if you drop it." He reassured his twin quickly.

"Why are you telling us this?" Spain demanded of him.

"Because you need all the help you can get. We cannot protect you alone. And you cannot hope to beat them without us. Alfred. Try and smash it." He ordered and America went white.

"Wha-"

"Do it. Try and crush it." He gently brushed against his twins mind, sending reassurance that everything would be alright.

America hesitated a moment longer before standing, orb still in hand. He drew his hand back and pitched it at the wall in front of him with all his might. It embedded into the wall.

"France, pull it out of the wall and look it over." Canada commanded him and France straightened from his cringed position, having flinched when America threw the orb. He eyed him warily before standing and doing as he was told.

"There's not a scratch…." He said, turning it in his hands.

Canada nodded and held out his hand. The orb zipped from France's hand as he yelped, settling delicately into Canada's palm. "The only way to break these is to directly attack it with a bronze blade."

"Bronze?" England asked, startled.

The Canadian smiled ruefully. "The Bronze Age was particularly difficult. It was humiliating that a mere Farmer with a lucky blow could kill us. Many of our kind were killed during it, leaving only a select few, but you have moved far beyond bronze now. You would never dream of using it against us. Even if you managed to hit our Core, you couldn't kill us without it. Just injure." He slowly pushed his Core back into his neck. "It's actually rather impressive you pushed the Remaining back without being able to kill them. But they have had time to regain their strength and heal. Your guns won't hurt them, we can simply move around the bullets. Only blades can. Only blades can reach the tie that allows us to walk this world of light."

"And what does that make Furies, then?" Prussia demanded.

"We are creatures of the Dark. Living Shadows, born with only one purpose. To destroy everything, including ourselves."

"And what does that make you?" Spain growled.

"A Hybrid that's you're only hope."

~o0o~

The Fury dipped into the deepening shadow of night. Soon. Soon They would be ready. Forget the betrayal for now. Death would come to him soon enough. For now they had to gather and plan their attack. Those pathetic Nations wouldn't stand a chance this time. The thought never crossed her mind that the betrayal wasn't just against her, it was against the very existence of their kind.

~o0o~

Canada lounged in his bed that night, staring up at the ceiling with Kumajiro curled comfortably against him.

'That went better than hoped.' His headmate murmured in his mind.

'Far better. No one tried to shoot us. We need to re-hide your Core, now.'

'Leave it. It'll make them more comfortable if they knew where it was.'

'But-'

'They won't try to kill us. Not yet, anyways. We have too many answers to questions they haven't thought to ask yet.'

'How much longer do we have?'

'Not long enough.'

'And if we fail?'

'We are all destroyed.'


	16. Groundwork

"So, you're saying we need to _break in_?"

"Well, do you have a better idea, Al?" Canada looked levelly at his twin. "We need bronze blades, and frankly your museums are the closest. We can't exactly ask to go in, either."

"But breaking in?"

The Canadian sighed and rubbed a temple.

'Despite his intelligence, he can be pretty stupid still.' He headmate chuckled.

'Shut up, will you? You're not helping.'

"Yes, Al. _Breaking in_. Unless you happen to have every single key to every museum in your country?"

The America frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "It just doesn't feel right."

"We have no other choice. We need bronze to kill the other Furies. If we were closer to my lands I would say loot my own museums, but we're not close enough to do that."

"I know." America moved and sat next to his twin, putting an arm around him. "...You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" He asked so suddenly that Canada had to blink at him a couple moments.

"Stupid? Like what?"

"I….I don't know. I just….." He sighed. "I'm just worried, Mattie."

"I know." Canada smiled gently and leaned more into his twins warmth. "...I'm glad that you're my other half." He grinned as America chuckled.

"That's so cheesy….I'm glad you're mine."

~o0o~

"I have a question." Spain eyed Canada from across the room. Yet another meeting spent with Canada acting the teacher. Or rather, his Fury counterpart.

"Shoot." The red eyed man met his gaze.

"Are Furies created?"

Canada shook his head. "No, we're not created or born. We just...are." He shrugged slightly. "Even we don't really understand why or how we exist."

"Then how-"

"How did I become a part of Canada?" He crossed his arms. "Simple really. I was planted there. Or rather, my core was. You had injured me bad enough that my core was fully exposed, but you didn't destroy it. It was picked up by Avarice-"

"Avarice?"

Canada glared at France for being interrupted. "Yes, Avarice. The other Fury. She picked it up and planted it in what became Canada. Perhaps she hoped that it would create a new Fury. She never did like me." He sighed. "Anyways, it backfired, as you can see. I played along with her for a while, but….well, Mattie was pretty persuasive." He smirked, crossing his arms. "She was pissed. I'm sure she'll go for us first."

"You mentioned there being others-aru?" China asked.

"Yup. There was originally thirteen of us running around. You guys actually did a damn good job of mopping up, despite not knowing what the hell you were doing. Not including myself, there's only five others left. Avarice is the only one you didn't manage to force back fully to her core. I'm sure she's looking to gather the others back together. They may actually work together for once. We'll have to be very careful if they do. I'm sure you know how nasty we can be."

"And the others?" Germany asked. "Their names?"

"Sinclair, Aria, Festus, and Caesar." He frowned at the floor. "Casar is the most dangerous of the bunch. After he fell, the others went in a bit of a panic, and you were able to take 'em down pretty easy."

"What was your name?" England asked him and Canada smirked.

"Fatum." He looked up at them, his grin turning wicked. "Destiny."

~o0o~

"Aria. Aria get up already." Avarice snarled, stalking deeper into a dank cave, hating the wetness in the air. Maybe it should have been Aria's core she stole and planted. Fatum, the traitorous bastard, she should have just destroyed when he had been so weak and defenseless. She hoped his memories had been wiped in the planting.

"Aria!" She snarled again and reached the end of the cave, stopping in her tracks. She knew Aria had hidden in here, so where-?

She jerked her hand back for touching the wall with a yelp. "What-?" It took her a second to realize what she had touched.

"Stupid bitch." She shook her head. "Hiding in a cave with bronze!" She spat on the rocks. There must have been a cave in, crushing the other's Core. There numbers were already reduced by one. Four against an army. At least they still had Caesar. She hoped.

~o0o~

"Fatum is kind of a stupid name, buddy." America slung an arm around the red eyed man's shoulders.

"Says the man with 'Freedom' as his middle name." He snorted, brushing his arm from his shoulders, ignoring the indignant 'Hey' he got in return. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"I _know_. Any bronze blade we can get our hands on without being caught."

"Right. Don't screw it up."

"I won't I won't. Have faith in me, man. Mattie does."

"He's your brother. He has no choice. I on the other hand…"

"Oh come on, you're my brother too." He grinned at his twin, shocking the other. "You're just the cooler personality." He winked at him.

'Sock him. Kick his ass for that.'

'Hush you, he's just messing around.'

"Mattie would kill you for that remark." He said instead, smirking.

"Mattie would kill me for a lot of things. See ya, man!" America left the room with a wave over his shoulder.

'Honestly. Sometimes I wonder if he really is the smarter one.' Canada sighed softly.

'Hey, he got the brains, we got the beauty.'

There was a snort in response.

'Oh come on, that was pretty funny!'

'Oh yes, very funny. He's got the brains, we got the kick ass sniping skills.'

'True. Very true. Too bad they're useless now.'

'Hush.'

* * *

 **So here we are! Starting to build up to the end here ^-^ So there's actually only four Furies! Aria wasn't the smartest with her hiding. I know, I know. I wasn't that creative with names XD Sorry not sorry!**


	17. Cooking with Fire

Fatum and Canada carefully studied the bronze weapons America and some of the others had managed to scrape together in the last week. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. They sighed and set aside the dagger they had been examining. Time was running ever shorter.

'Well, they seem to be in a good enough condition.' Fatum mused softly.

'A lot of them need to be sharpened, though.'

'Leave that to the others. It's bad enough just having to look at them.'

Canada nodded in assent and stood, leaving the table and the deadly items. 'Do you think making bronze bullets would work?'

'Can't say for sure. And we can't exactly risk trying that idea out on the others. Plus we would have to get our hands on a whole lot more bronze if we wanted to start experimenting.'

'And we don't have the time for it either.'

They both sighed. Things were getting difficult already.

'I'm starting to get restless being stuck in here. Can we go out for a while?' Canada asked his companion.

'And risk the others thinking that we're betraying them?'

'What if we get someone to come with us?'

Fatum sighed. 'Go ahead and ask, then. I doubt they'll say it's fine.'

Canada pouted a little. 'Spoil sport.'

~o0o~

"I still don't feel great about this." America sighed as he unwound the cloth from his hand. Nations may heal fast, but it didn't make punching through glass pleasant.

"We have no choice, lad." England reached through the hole America had made and unlatched the door, letting them in.

"Yeah, but after this I'll have a lot of explaining to do to the government."

"We all do, lad. We all do." England shook his head and started exploring the room with America, gathering up every bit of bronze they could get their hands on.

~o0o~

"Ahhh, open air." Canada sighed happily, cuddling Kumajiro in his arms. Somehow he had managed to get Germany to agree to let him out for a while. The man had already sharpened himself a sword and had it strapped to his hip. It took a little bit of adjustment to it again, but he now looked as if the weight was never there. Prussia had been set to task with sharpening the others.

The two males were now slowly walking through the surrounding woods, enjoying the peace away from the other Nations gathered.

"Al should be back soon." Canada commented, glancing at Germany with violet eyes. Fatum had decided to pull back for a while, giving them as he said 'private time'. Whatever that meant. "He and the others have been making good time with getting everything."

Germany nodded slightly. "Hopefully they get back before anything happens."

"Don't worry about that. I don't think the other Furies will mobilize yet. Avarice has to sniff them all out, first. Although she may have hidden a couple of the others after they were injured. I would not doubt it. Somehow she's smart but not smart." He shrugged slightly.

"You should also be carrying a weapon, Mathew." Germany said seriously, causing Canada to stop.

"Why, you worried?" He asked, his teasing smile fading when he realized that he was serious. "Oh." He said faintly. "You are."

"Of course I am. It would be bad to lose another Nation."

There was a tightness in Canada's chest when he heard him say that that really confused him. Just another Nation, then? Wait, what?

'Mattie, you ok?' Fatum asked softly.

'I….I don't know.'

"Matthew?" Germany asked, concerned.

Canada's blinked at his name. "Ah, yes. Sorry. I appreciate it, Germany."

"Ludwig."

"Huh?"

"If I can call you Matthew, you can call me Ludwig."

Canada slowly broke into a smile, and his heart fluttered. "Right. Thank you….Ludwig."

'Now we're cooking with fire.' Fatum laughed in the back of his mind.

'What do you mean?'

'Oh nothing. Nothing at all.'

Fatum's chuckles followed Canada all the way back to the Fox Hole.

~o0o~

"Al, we need to talk." Canada smiled hesitantly at his twin.

"Sure, Mattie. What's up?" America turned from the blade he was working on, sliding his glasses back onto his nose. He had always found it easier to do precision work without them.

Canada glanced at Prussia. "Alone, Al."

America blinked and nodded, standing and following his twin from the room.

He spoke when they were alone. "Everything ok?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, I just….." He sighed. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"I already do, so tell me what's up." America said with a grin, trying to reassure his twin.

"...Something happened when Germany and I were outside." He finally blurted.

"You weren't-"

"No! No we weren't attacked or anything." He quickly shook his head, soothing his brother. "Nothing like that. I just…...I don't know. I'm just confused,I guess. It's not that important." He turned to flee and was stopped by America's hand grabbing his wrist.

"Matthew, you are a lot of things. A coward is not one of them. Tell me what's wrong." He said seriously, locking eyes with his twin.

"I think I'm seriously going crazy."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I think I'm falling in love."

 **So here we are again :D uploading this via phone right now, so it may be a little oddly formatted. I'll look in on it when I get to a computer and fix things if I need too. Untill next time!**


	18. Trees for the Forest

"You think you're _what_?"

"Shh! Alfred, keep it down!" Canada bit his lip. "I knew you'd think I'm crazy…"

"Mattie, what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean you think you're falling in love?"

"I don't know! It's the only thing I can think of that would make me feel this way!" Canada threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"What way?"

"You know…..fluttery. Right here." He put a hand to his stomach.

"Sooooo…..indigestion?"

"No! Damn it, Alfred, I'm serious!" He scowled and crossed his arms.

"I know, I know!" America sighed. "It's just…..really, Mattie? Now of all times?"

"You're telling me." Canada also sighed and Fatum chuckled in the back of his mind.

'Love waits for no one.'

'Shut up, will you? You're not helping.'

'I'm not here to help.'

Sometimes Canada wished he could strangle his head mate.

"So…...Germany, huh?" Alfred smirked slightly. "Not my first pick buuuuut…"

"Alfred, stop right there, or I'm punching you." Canada warned and his twin chuckled.

"Ok, so what? You got a little crush on Germany. Not a big deal, right?"

"Not a big deal?! Alfred, we're in the middle of a literal war to _save the world_! I don't have time for-for crushes!" Canada ran a hand roughly through his hair. "And….and Germany?! Why him of all Nations?! I mean he's a great man and-"

America zoned out as his twin started to ramble, as he tended to do sometimes. A part of him also felt Fatum zone out. Wow. That was a new one.

"Mattie, bro, you're rambling." America said gently, making Canada choke on his words.

"Ah, right. Anyways. This is _not_ the time for crushes."

"I really don't see this as a big deal."

"But-!"

"But nothing, dude. It's a crush, okay? Not the end of the world. Honestly, there are worse people you could have the feels for. I would be concerned if you said it was Francey-pants."

" _Oh my God._ Alfred, that's disgusting. The man raised me for fuck sake!"

"Exactly why I would be concerned." He smirked, making Canada roll his eyes.

" _Jesus_. There's something wrong with you, I swear."

"I get that a lot, bro." America placed a hand on his twins shoulder. "Matthew, it'll be okay. There's nothing to worry about. Now, take a deep breath and calm down. Just let what will be, 're always missing the trees for the forest. You can't look at the big picture all the time. You need to do some things just because it's something you want, not what others need." He smiled gently at his twin. "And just know that I'll love and support you no matter what you decide, okay?"

Canada slowly nodded and took a deep breath, more calm than before. "Okay….thank you, Alfred."

America's smile widened to a grin and he drew Canada into a one armed hug. "Anytime you need me, bro, I'm here."

~o0o~

Canada felt a lot better after his chat with America. He felt more…..centered. Maybe it wasn't the best time to start harboring feelings for another Nation, but America was right. Sometimes he needed to give himself some freedom. Well, as much freedom as he could afford right now, because Avarice probably had already found a couple of the others by now so that meant that the battle-

'Ok, I'm stopping you right there.'

Canada blinked in surprise as Fatum spoke up. 'Stopping me…?'

'You're focusing on the forest again. You're not good at doing things just for your sake.'

Canada sighed at his words and focus on the mirror before him, Fatum looking back at him with his arms crossed. 'I know I'm not. It's a bad habit of mine. I just…..there's so much left to do before they come after us. So many preparations to be made-'

'Mattie, we have others to help us. So let them help. There's no way we could defeat the others alone.'

'And the other Nations need us-'

'And we'll do better if you're not stressed out about things you can't change. It's not healthy to shut down feelings.'

'I know.' Canada sighed softly. 'Again. Bad habit.'

'I realize that. Alfred's right. You're a lot of things, but you're not a coward, Mattie. So stop running away from your feelings, okay?'

'Okay. I'll do my best.'

'Attaboy. Now come on. Let's get Germany to take us for another walk. Maybe get his to do a little more than that, eh?' He wiggled his brows at him.

' _Oh my God_.'

~o0o~

Avarice stalked deeper into the forest that Festus had hidden himself in. Evening was setting in and already it was dark beneath the canopy. She searched for a while before finding what she had been looking for. Here it was. She had placed Festus's core here after he had been nearly destroyed. He hadn't merged with the personification of the land, but that was fine. Unlike Fatum, Festus wouldn't turn his back on their cause.

She destroyed the boulder in the clearing before her, leaping gracefully into the hole beneath it. She landed delicately and started making her way through the tunnel, needing no light to navigate.

"Festus! Festus, come out here!" She ordered and the blackness shifted before her until a red head stood before her.

"Well, well. If it isn't dear Avarice." He swept into an almost mocking bow. "I must thank you, my dear, for rescuing me. Although, I don't know what you had planned, locking me down here." He narrowed his eyes at her and she sniffed.

"I saved your life. You should be thankful. Aria is dead. I don't know about the others. Fatum has betrayed us as well."

"Because of you, no doubt." Festus snorted and dodged a swipe of Avarice's claws. "Down, kitty. You two never got along." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly. So, Aria's dead, eh? She was always an idiot, though. Only good for following orders, that one."

Avarice nodded in agreement, smoothing her dress. If only she knew that Festus thought of her in the same way.

"That leaves Sinclair and Caesar, than." He said thoughtfully. "Man, how the mighty have fallen. Well, as long as Caesar is alive, we'll be fine. And as long as Fatum stays out of the way. He was always a wild card, that one."

"I doubt he'll show up until all the work is done and try to weasel his way into Caesar's good graces again." Avarice growled. "I'll rip him limb from limb before he gets the chance."

"I'd pay to see that fight."

* * *

 **I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but it'll start building up soon :3 Thanks again to all you lovelies supporting me though this! Means a lot!**


End file.
